Une histoire toute en plume
by Evanae
Summary: Marco n'est pas le seul oiseau à survoler le ciel. Il va rencontrer celle qui deviendra sa femelle et qu'il cherchera à travers les océans, une histoire d'amour qui tiendra malgré les obstacles et qui abattra toutes les barrières que les autres dresseront devant eux. Un mélange de plumes de feu et de plumes blanches. Un doux nid qui va se former.


**Bonsoir !**

**Oui, je publie un nouveau one-shot ! En fait, je répond à un défi de KiwiDeL'Espace dans sa proposition de : Idées en vracs, sauvons le Fandom ! Il s'agit de l'idée numéro 3 : le couple Mone X Marco, avec un rating T ou plus. Je l'ai interprété un peu à ma façon et j'espère avoir réussit à pondre (sans mauvais jeu de mot) une histoire plaisante à lire qui raconte toute l'histoire de ce couple.**

**J'ai apporté mes propres modifications à aux personnages d'origine. Déjà, je ne tolère pas que certains personnages meurent donc on verra certains revenirent d'entre les morts. Ensuite, je ne peux pas concevoir Mone comme un personne normale avec ses ailes et ses jambes de harpies alors j'ai modifié son pouvoir pour l'adapter à un personnage totalement humain.**

**Toutefois, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Fushisho Marco n'avait pas encore 20 ans. Il avait seulement 17 ans en fait. Et là, assis sur la rambarde du bateau, il était perdu dans ses pensées tout en essayant d'oublier son entourage.<p>

Un éclat de rire bourru et fort lui fit relever un instant le regard pour constater qu'un groupe de pirate c'était fait avoir par une blague de son frère, de Thatch. Un petit sourire vint percer sur les lèvres du blond. En même temps, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ils étaient de vrais farceurs.

-Et voilà comment on doit faire, ricana le jeune cuisinier en s'approchant de Marco. Tu capitule mon frère ?

-Non, yoi.

Marco sortit une feuille de sa poche et barra une ligne avant de la montrer à Thatch. Les deux jeunes soupirèrent. Ils avaient entreprit de faire une liste d'actions que l'autre devrait obligatoirement faire avant une certaine date.

-Tu n'es pas encore près de me battre, sourit paresseusement le blond. Il ne me reste plus que deux objectifs, yoi.

-Pas juste, bouda le plus jeune.

Marco le qualifia d'un sourire et rangea la précieuse liste à l'approche des précédentes victimes de son frère. Heureusement, Shirohige intervint car seul lui était au courant de ce stupide défit.

-Laissez-les donc s'amuser !

-Mais … gémirent les victimes.

-Cette liste n'a rien de trop méchant, gurarara !

Marco sentit une goutte couler le long de son front. La moitié des hommes sur le pont venaient de se faire ridiculiser, l'équipage au complet n'était pas pris au sérieux par leurs rivaux mais nan, sinon c'est gentil.

Le blond tourna le regard en voyant l'île s'approcher plus que rapidement. Il donna un coup de coude à son frère qui sourit lui aussi avant de trottiner jusque l'une des ancres, laissant son frère s'enflammer pour faire le tour du bateau et observer le petit bout de terre.

-Mon fils, redescend !

D'un claquement de bec, l'ananas fit comprendre qu'il arrivait et atterrit souplement sur le pont après une petite figure faisant pâlir d'envie certains membres de l'équipage. Un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage, il rejoignit son père et Thatch.

-Cette île n'est pas sous notre protection donc pas de grabuge. Elle est emprise à de nombreuses tensions entre les pro-kaizoku et les pro-Marine.

-Oyaji, y-a-t-il une base sur l'île, yoi ?

-Non, la Marine n'a pas étendu son territoire jusque ici mais prudence.

Les kaizokus hochèrent la tête et le groupe de garde prit position pour amarrer le Moby Dick. Seul quatre divisions pouvaient descendre sur terre, les deux autres étant de surveillance. Marco, Thatch, Jozu et Vista laissant Namur et Kingdew aux commandes du navire.

-Bon alors les gosses, voilà le topo, commença Vista sous le regard sombre de Thatch qui n'aimait pas être prit pour un gamin. Vous vous chargez du ravitaillement de la bouffe et nous les armes et les soins.

-Je sais pas, bouda Thatch. Le _gosse_ à pas spécialement envie de faire les courses.

-Comme tu veux, lança Vista, je me demande quelle tête fera Oyaji si moi ou Jozu on oublie le saké.

L'air pensif de l'épéiste fit blanchir les deux plus jeunes. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il en coutait de toucher ou d'oublier l'alcool de Shirohige. Puis le cuisinier vit rouge et commença à gueuler sur son compère et aurait fait un meurtre si Marco ne l'avait pas empoigné pour s'éloigner des deux autres sous leurs rires.

-Non mais tu te rends compte ? Il me considère comme un gamin ! J'ai quinze ans merde !

-Ils nous considèrent tous comme deux gamins mais ne font pas preuve de moins de respect, yoi. Allez qu'on en finisse avec cette foutue liste, j'ai soif, yoi.

Le blond reprit la route et laissa faire son frère pour fouiller et marchander. Il allait passer à une nouvelle échoppe qu'un léger bruit tinta dans son oreille. Il tourna la tête vers une ruelle et revint à lui en constatant que Thatch passait une main devant son visage.

-Arrête donc de rêvasser, on a pas fini.

-J'arrive, yoi.

Marco oublia aussitôt ce qu'il sentait pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Ils arrivèrent finalement au paradis du cuisinier, le marché central de la petite ville. Aussitôt, le brun courut d'un étal à l'autre avant de se figer comme toute la population.

Au centre de la place, un couple suppliait un autre homme. La femme pleurait sans s'arrêter et l'homme tentait de la consoler. Les deux pirates s'approchèrent, curieux.

-S'il vous plait monsieur le Maire ! Faites quelque chose pour notre petite fille !

-Je vais voir ce qui est en mon pouvoir, soupira l'autre homme.

Marco et Thatch se regardèrent en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Puis tournèrent la tête dans tout les sens en voyant les habitants retourner à leurs occupations. Le blond décida alors de s'approcher du couple que le Maire avait laisser.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas, yoi ?

-Mon bébé, pleura la femme, ma toute petite …

-Notre nièce a été enlevée, se désola l'homme. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive mais personne ne fait rien à cause de cette foutue pagaille au conseil !

Thatch se caressa le menton et les deux frères se regardèrent intensément sans prononcer un mot. Un hochement de tête et Thatch partit aussitôt avec les courses pour rejoindre le Moby Dick. Il devait prévenir les siens de ce qu'il se passait sur l'île.

-Vous avez une idée de qui cela pourrait être ?

-Surement un de ces maudit vendeur d'esclave, couina la femme. Comme la Marine n'intervint pas, ils font la lois comme tout les bandits.

-Calme-toi chérie, la Marine ne sont que des incapables. Allez, rentrons. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé jeune homme. Vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous attarder ici.

Marco hocha la tête et les regarda partir. Il se tourna de demi en voyant Shirohige se tenir plus loin en compagnie de Jozu. Ils avaient entendu et assisté à la fin de la scène. Un hochement de tête du paternel et il retourna dans les rues de la ville, prit d'une intuition.

De nouveau devant la petite ruelle, il avança doucement, constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un vrai coupe-gorge et que des malfrats pouvaient sans conteste s'y cacher. Il avança prudemment, sa dague en main et écouta le moindre bruit que son oreille aviaire pouvait déceler.

-Bien, cette gamine sera notre dessert. Après tout, quel mal y-a-t-il de s'en servir avant de la vendre ?

Des rires gras se firent entendre au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Et tout lointain, un petit bruit étouffé, comme des pleurs retenus dans un baillon. Marco grinça des dents en étendant encore plus son haki distinguant ainsi une gamine et trois gros bras. Il raffermit sa prise sur la dague et avança dans l'ombre.

La petite fille était bien bâillonnée et contre un mur, regardant ses tortionnaires approcher dont un qui défaisait son pantalon. Heureusement pour lui, le blond arrivait dans leur dos et gagnait ainsi en effet de surprise.

-Allez ma petite chérie, viens voir tonton, ricana l'un d'eux.

-Soit gentille et tout ira bien.

Marco ne voulait pas supporter ce spectacle et sortit de sa cachette en lança sa dague dans la gorge de celui qui tenait la gamine par le bras, e tuant sur le coup. Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui mais n'eurent pas le temps de dire un mot que l'un mourut égorgé par des serres et l'autre eut la tête percée par un bec.

Reprenant forme humaine, Marco vomit, son estomac n'ayant pas supporter son imagination qui voyait la gamine se faire violer. En se relevant, il put la voir rouler en boule et pleurer. Tout doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et la tourna vers lui, voyant ses yeux remplis de peur.

-Je ne te veux pas de mal, yoi.

Pour le lui prouver, il enleva son bâillon et retira sa chemise pour la poser sur ses épaules et ainsi la couvrir un peu mieux que ses vêtements déchirés. La petite fille pleura encore mais ne résista pas quand il l'a prit dans ses bras pour tenter de lla bercer et la calmer.

-Chut, yoi. Plus personne ne te fera de mal, je te le promets, yoi.

Une fois sûr que l'enfant était calmé, il l'a prit dans ses bras et retourna dans la ville, quittant cette ruelle maudite. Une fois mêlé à la population, il retrouva Shirohige et les commandants sur la place centrale. Les habitants murmuraient déjà et tous le regardait traverser pour rejoindre les siens, la petite toujours dans ses bras.

Jozu avait convaincus le couple de rester avec eux en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles et la femme glapit en reconnaissant sa nièce. Elle courut vers Marco et prit la gamine dans ses bras, pleurant de joie. Son époux la rejoignit aussitôt alors que le phénix rejoignait son senshô.

-Tu as bien fait mon fils.

-Oyaji, yoi. J'ai une requête à te faire.

-Je sais. J'attendais ton retour afin de me prononcer.

Shirohige se tourna vers la population et le Maire. Vista donna un tissus plié à Marco qui comprit aussitôt la situation.

-Qui que nous soyons, nous sommes tous des enfants de la mer. Cette île mérite de vivre en paix alors moi, Edward Newgate dit Shirohige déclare l'île de Sumisamen sous ma protection et celle de mon équipage !

Marco se transforma et monta sur la plus haut bâtiment de la ville. Une fois de nouveau humain, il accrocha le drapeau de son équipage pour montrer haut et fort l'appartenance à son territoire. Il redescendit en sautant agilement et se reposta près de Shirohige.

-Je ne demande aucun tribu en retour. Je veux seulement que mon équiage soit bien accueillit lorsqu'il vient. Que vous soyez libre et heureux. Si un jour vous avez besoin de nous, nous viendrons.

La population paraissait hésiter mais la tante de la gamine s'approcha des kaizokus et s'inclina, surprenant un peu tout le monde.

-Merci, merci d'avoir retrouvé ma petite princesse. Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante. Mon époux et moi tenons la taverne en allant au port. Vous serez les bienvenus !

Elle s'approcha ensuite de Marco et le prit dans ses bras. Ne sachant que faire, le blond hésita avant de refermer son étreinte délicatement. C'était bien l'une des rares fois où l'on se comportait ainsi avec lui. La femme l'embrassa sur la joue et retourna avec son époux, leurs proposant de venir se restaurer chez eux.

Quelque chose qui tirait son pantalon vers le bas attira le regard de Marco. C'était la petite fille qui portait toujours sa chemise mauve. Elle ne pleurait plus et arborait un beau sourire. Elle lui tendit sa main et il se mit à sa hauteur.

-Tenez monsieur l'oiseau. Merci beaucoup.

Elle lui planta un bisou sur la joue et repartit avec sa famille. Shirohige eut un petit rire, forçant le blond à le regarder.

-C'est un cadeau que tu ne peux refuser mon fils. Aujourd'hui, et pour chaque jour de sa vie, tu sera le héros de cette enfant.

-Je ne suis pas un héros Oyaji, je suis un Shirohige kaizoku, yoi.

-Gurarara !

Marco regarda sa main après s'être retrouvé le seul kaizoku sur la place. La petite fille lui avait déposé un oiseau d'origami. Un joli petit oiseau bleu. Il se demanda comment elle avait fait pour avoir une feuille et l'instant de faire ça alors qu'elle venait tout juste de retrouver les siens. Puis il se dit qu'un peu de mystère ne lui ferait pas de mal et il suivit ses frères déjà loin pour aller boire un bon verre de saké.

* * *

><p>Voilà bien des années que Marco n'avait pas mit les pieds à Sumisamen. Depuis que l'île avait intégré le territoire. Jamais Shirohige n'y avait remit les pieds et préférait envoyer des divisions. Soit cette fois-ci la sienne, celle de Thatch et Izou.<p>

Ce dernier faisait partit des nouveaux promus au rang de Taishô, promotion datant de plusieurs mois avec Kingdew, Speed Jiru, Blamenco et Curiel. Cela ramenait ainsi l'équipage à une composition de neufs flottes dont Marco était le fuku-senshô.

-Allez les gosses, allons boire un verre, sourit Izou en tirant sur son kizeru.

Marco était jeune, c'était un fait. Mais comme tout les jeunes il avait appris ce que c'était que la sexualité lors de son adolescence et comme tous, il avait des besoins. Besoins qui, comme pour tout les membres de l'équipage, se vidaient une fois à terre.

Donc, comme tout bon pirate, Marco cherchait un bar pour trouver une nana qui l'occuperait le temps d'une nuit. Et puis, ces filles-là n'avaient qu'à pas répondre à ses avances.

-Hey l'ananas ! Un petit défi ça te tente ? Ricana Thatch.

Marco eût une veine sur son front à l'entente de son surnom. Pourtant, il hocha la tête certain de bien s'amuser avec son frère et mettre un peu d'ambiance dans la monotonie de ses soirées de permissions.

-Bonsoir bel homme, besoin d'un peu de compagnie ?

-Tout dépend du genre de compagnie que tu offre.

La jeune femme ria et s'assit à côté de lui avant de commander un verre. Elle souriait toujours et pendant un instant Marco se demanda ce qu'elle avait. Puis il l'a détailla, des cheveux verts tressés, des yeux d'un doux violets et un style vestimentaire qui lui allait bien et mettait ses formes en valeurs sans être provocateur.

-Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme vois-tu. Je parlais de compagnie car il semblait que tes camarades t'aient lâchement abandonnés.

Tout en disant cela, elle pointa Thatch entrain de draguer à tout va et Izou qui ridiculisait la plupart des hommes qui l'approchaient du fait de son style de geisha. Il soupira en voyant la facilité qu'avait son frère malgré son manque totale de tact.

-C'est vrai qu'une bonne discussion autour d'un verre peut être intéressant, yoi. Puis-je au moins savoir ton nom ?

-Mone. Tout simplement Mone et toi tu es ce Fushisho Marco si je ne me trompe.

Un sourire, un clin d'œil. En un petit instant, cette femme avait attisé son intérêt. Puis il vit son sourire. Et il comprit sa totale méprise. Sa jeune interlocutrice ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Soit dix ans de moins que lui.

Il se baffa mentalement, à peu de chose près et il touchait à une gosse, une mineure et encore pire, il aurait fait ce que Shirohige avait bannit lorsque l'île avait intégré son territoire.

-Gomen, mais quel âge as-tu, yoi. ?

-Un certain âge, sourit la verte. Ce n'est pas une question à poser à une femme.

-Un gentleman certes, yoi. Je suis loin d'en être un.

Elle rit et ce fut le choc. Marco craqua sur ce rire cristallin. Et ses mimiques aussi, sa moue était adorable. Il lui sourit chaleureusement, ignorant le ricanement de Thatch dans son dos qui passait commander un nouveau verre.

-J'ai eu seize ans le mois dernier, chuchota-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas un endroit correct pour une jeune femme, yoi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde sait que je suis ici et je ne bois pas d'alcool !

Elle leva les deux mains à cette déclaration et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Marco commanda alors un verre de jus de fruit qu'il lui offrit avec un regard convenus. Toute la soirée ils restèrent installé à une table, parlant de tout et de rien. Marco consentit même à lui raconter les faits qui font que Shirohige ait prit Sumisamen dans son territoire et Mone lui parla alors d'un traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu peut avant ce changement.

Toute la soirée le duo parla, il ne se quittèrent que très tôt le matin alors que Izou était redescendu tout sourire de l'étage, allumant son kizeru et qu'il c'était installé avec eux.

-Alors les tourtereaux, vous avez passé un bonne soirée ?

Mone rougit et détourna le regard. Marco se frappa la tête contre la table. Autant il s'attendait à ce genre de remarque de Thatch, autant il n'aurait pas pensé que Izou le ferait. Son expression changea du tout au tout et son air d'ennui perpétuel et flegmatique.

-Nous avons discuté tout la soirée, yoi. Mone, je te présente Izou, l'un des Taïshô de Shirohige. Iz', voici Mone. La nièce du tenancier, yoi.

-Enchanté demoiselle, s'inclina Izou. Sinon désolé de vous déranger mais tu peux m'aider à ramener Thatch au navire ? L'une de ses conquêtes d'hier soir est venu me chercher. Monsieur est trop ivre pour tenir debout.

-J'arrive, yoi, soupira le blond.

Il se leva et glissa un légé 'à plus tard' avant de suivre son frère et de monter chercher le cuisinier. Ce dernier était allongé sur le lit, un sourire béat sur les lèvres et moitié déshabillé. Marco soupira en remettant correctement sa tenue et le prit sous les aisselles alors que Izou lui prenait les jambes. D'un commun accord et en silence, ils remontèrent jusqu'au port et n'eurent aucun regret à lancer le cadet dans l'eau.

Thatch ressortit en crachant. Il se hissa difficilement sur les pavés en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Et il se laissa tomber allongé, fatigué de sa nuit de beuverie et de sa semi-noyade.

-Espèces d'enflures, grogna-t-il. Je vais vous apprendre à me jeter à l'eau !

-On t'a juste aidé à décuver, sourit le geisha.

-Rappelle-moi qui est le plus âgé de nous deux Iz' ?

-Ce n'est pas avec tes vingts-deux ans que tu peux te croire le plus fort.

Thatch se releva difficilement et commença à partir vers le Moby Dick, gardant la tête haute malgré tout. Izou se mit à rire alors que le cuisinier se tournait vers ses frères, un sourire malicieux plaqué sur les lèvres.

-Alors, s'enquit Thatch face au blond. Tu as finit cette liste d'action ?

Marco grogna a son sous-entendu. Son frère ne laissait jamais une occasion passer pour se moquer de lui et lui rappeler avec fierté qu'il avait royalement perdu ce défi. En même temps, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était tombé sur une gamine le jour où il avait dit qu'à la première fille rencontré, il coucherait avec.

Pourtant, il n'en voulait pas au cuisinier car il avait passé une nuit parfaite, à discuter de tout et de rien avec une inconnue, laissant sa vie de kaizoku et de Taïsho de côté. Mone lui avait même fait promettre de lui écrire et il était pressé de retourner à Sumimasen le plus tôt possible pour la revoir.

* * *

><p>Mone avait embarqué avec Marco. Ce dernier lui avait proposé de passer un voyage ensemble. Étant resté en bon terme pendant ces trois années, la jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à accepter. Après tout, le phénix était un bon ami.<p>

-Belle demoiselle, roucoula Thatch. J'ai fait préparer une cabine rien que pour toi. As-tu besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

-Que tu lui foute la paix Thatch, yoi.

Marco sauva son amie des griffes du Don Juan qui soupira de désespoir, faisant rire la jeune femme. Dans un premier temps, les deux amis gardèrent une certaine distance entre eux. Puis petit à petit, tout l'équipage put noter leur rapprochement. Même Thatch ne faisait plus la cour à la demoiselle, sauf pour la charrier un peu. Et un soir, alors que Mone était sur le pont, Marco la rejoignit avec une couverture qu'il déposa sur ses épaules.

-Nous nous approchons d'une île automnale, yoi.

-Le froid ne me fais pas peur chuchota-t-elle.

Et pour toute preuve, elle tendit sa main devant elle, faisant apparaître des petits flocons de neige et quelques plumes blanches. Marco, surpris regarda à deux fois ce que son amie venait de faire et tendit un doigt vers les flocons qui augmentèrent à son touché.

La verte retint un instant son souffle et se recula pour sauter dans le vide. Le blond se pencha alors en avant pour la chercher du regard. Avant de toucher l'eau, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et laissa des plumes recouvrir son corps et elle remonta en flèche dans le ciel pour voler autour du Moby Dick.

-Magnifique, yoi.

Le commandant regarda le spectacle, émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. Puis, poussé par son instinct animal, il laissa le Phénix prendre le dessus et la rejoignit dans les airs pour un ballet d'acrobaties en tout genre, se poursuivant parmi les étoiles.

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors que le soleil pointait son nez au plus loin dans la mer. Ils se posèrent tout deux sur le mât le plus haut pour admirer l'astre le plus majestueux faire son apparition. Mone se colla contre son ami et le blond passa un bras autour d'elle pour la serrer encore plus contre son corps.

-Je suis une harpies de neiges et je contrôle donc cette forme d'eau.

-Depuis quand, yoi ?

-Depuis des années, je n'allais pas tarder à avoir quinze as quand j'ai mangé l'akuma no mi et je ne regrette pas la liberté qu'il m'apporte.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant de longues minutes pour regarder le ciel et le soleil, profitant du silence qui régnait autour d'eux.

-C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle.

-Tout les jours je me lève tôt pour regarder le soleil naitre, yoi.

-C'est vrai ?

La verte s'était relevée en disant cela et maintenant ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, ne pouvant décrocher leurs regards. Puis, doucement, Marco se pencha vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser tendrement.

La jeune femme passa ses mains autours de son coup et approfondit le baisé ignorant alors le public qui commençait à s'agrandir sous eux avec des sourires qui feraient fondre n'importe qui. Oui, le plus terrifiant des équipages de kaizoku à la merci d'un jeune couple d'amoureux.

* * *

><p>Le Cipher Pol avait prit en chasse l'équipage de Shirohige depuis des semaines maintenant. Les affrontements entre les deux étaient aussi sanglants à chaque rencontres. Les kaizokus avaient perdus de nombreux hommes face à ces adversaires.<p>

-J'ai pris une importante décision mes fils.

Tout les membres d'équipages se tenaient face au Yonkou, les Taïshôs en première ligne. Mone un peu derrière Marco qui lui tenait la main et se voulait rassurant. Les yeux du capitaine se posèrent sur les deux mains liées et il eut un pauvre sourire.

-Les hommes se retirent dans le navire. Les commandants, c'est vous qui mènerez le Moby Dick pendant le prochain affrontement. Que tous obéissent, tonna le géant. La flotte de navigateurs.

Les hommes nommé restèrent devant Shirohige. Les commandants étaient déjà partit se dispatcher les différents postes. Le second de la première flotte cherchait son supérieur des yeux.

Marco était près de la porte et essayait de convaincre Mone de rentrer s'abriter sans pour autant lui faire de scène.

-Je peux les retenir !

-Non, yoi. Je vais le faire, je suis un phénix et le fuku-senshô de cet équipage, yoi.

Les deux oiseaux se tenaient face à face et se fusillaient du regard. A côté d'eux, se tenait Magalie, l'infirmière en chef qui devait la prendre en charge et la tenir loin du pont pour son bien. Seulement, la jeune femme n'était pas du même avis, ignorant le remue ménage des hommes d'équipages qui rentraient pour libérer le futur champs de bataille.

-J'accepte ton aide gamine.

Marco blanchit en relevant la tête vers son Oyaji. Il allait parler que le kaizoku lui coupa la parole d'un geste. Mone hocha la tête et fit apparaître ses ailes avec quelques petits flocons. Elle jeta un dernier regard, un regard doux au phénix et prit son envol.

-Oyaji, yoi ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

-Si elle peut nous offrir un gain d'avance alors profitons-en. Et tu n'es pas en état de voler.

Marco jura dans ses dents et garda son bras contre lui tout en serrant son poing. Lors du dernier affrontement, les marines avaient usé de poison, touchant de nombreux kaizokus. Lorsque Marco s'était interposé avec son akuma no mi pour empêcher le poison de faire plus de dégât et l'avait prit de plein fouet, le Cipher Pol avait tiré des balles de kairioseki.

-Allez, vient Marco, souffla Magalie. Je vais changer tes pansements.

Le blond ne bougea pas, des gouttes de sueurs coulant sur son front. Il avait prit de plein fouet le poison et le subissait encore à cause de fragments de kairioseki dans son bras gauche. Magalie les lui enlevait petit à petit pour ne pas qu'il subisse une trop grande opération, chose qui lui était inconnue.

-Nous devons nous occuper de tes frères, fils. Et de toi également, soupira Shirohige. Tu ne peux te transformer et tes frères devaient assurer le prochain affrontement.

-Vous auriez eu besoin de moi, yoi ! Ils sont puissants et nombreux, jamais un Cipher Pol n'a eu autant de membres, yoi !

Shirohige ne dit rien. Il avait donné sa décision et ne pouvais que laisser sa famille observer le ccombat se dérouler plus loin. Mone avait intercepté le navire du gouvernement et l'avait enfermé dans une tempête de neige, le forçant à chavirer.

Le combat entre la harpie et le membre du gouvernement était plus que terrible. La jeune femme avait attiré son adversaire au-dessus des flots, espérant utilisé ses capacités aériennes pour le surpasser. Le seul hic, c'est que les membres du Cipher Pol sont tous capables d'utiliser le soru.

-Elle est en danger, Oyaji ! Nous devons faire demi-tour, yoi !

-Fils …

Le blond savait très bien ce que son père refusait de dire. La vie de Curiel et Speed Jiru ainsi que de nombreux hommes, tous empoisonnés en même temps que lui mais à plus faible dose, étaient bien plus précieuse qu'une alliée de passage. Il savait aussi que Mone avait directement parlé à Shirohige pour les empêcher de faire demi-tour et filer directement à l'île la plus proche.

-Oyaji …

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va s'en sortir, souffla Thatch qui épaulait son frère.

Le phénix tourna son regard dans sa direction avant de le reporter sur le combat qui se déroulait plus loin. Une douleur sourde lui vrillait le cœur et il ouvrit en grand les yeux, ne croyant pas le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-MONE !

Marco s'en déchira les cordes vocales en voyant la harpie tomber à la mer. Le Moby Dick était malheureusement trop loin et le blond en trop mauvais état pour s'envoler.

Son cri déchirant perça les cœurs de ses compagnons qui baissèrent la tête devant ce sacrifice qui sauva la vie de leur fuku-senshô.

-Marco …

-Lâche-moi Thatch !

Le phénix disparut dans les profondeurs du navire. Il s'enferma dans sa cabine et s'énerva sur tout ce qui passait sous sa main. Balançant le moindre objet. Il s'arrêta en tombant sur une lettre posée sous son oreiller.

_Mon Cher Marco,_

_Je ne sais pas comment te parler alors je choisis la lâcheté. Je sais que quand tu liras cette lettre, tu accourras pour me parler et j'ai hâte. Pourtant, je fais tout pour que tu la trouve la plus tard possible et que tu passe toute la nuit à méditer sur les mots que je vais te dire._

_Depuis cette première nuit où l'on a volé ensemble, depuis cette nuit ou je t'ai offert mon corps, je t'aime Fushisho Marco !_

_Oui, tu as bien lu. J'éprouve pour toi des sentiments fort, bien plus que la simple attirance de nos premières rencontres. Mais laisse-moi t'avouer la vérité sur moi. Je te dois bien cela._

_J'ai 19 ans. Et toi ? Je ne saurais dire avec tout les récits que l'on me raconte à ton sujet. Mais cela m'importe peu. Tu es tel que tu es. Mais là n'est pas ce que je veux dire. On s'est rencontré dans un bar il y a trois ans, tu te souviens ? Je l'espère car pour moi, ce n'était pas la première que je te voyais. Tu passais parfois sur cette île qui est sous la protection de Shirohige. Je t'ai rencontré quand j'étais enfant, tu sais, la petite fille qui t'a offert cet oiseau en origami qui est toujours sur ton bureau ? C'était bien moi._

_Je t'ai reconnu lorsque je me suis présentée à toi dans ce bar pour te tenir compagnie. Ce n'était pas mon intention mais … Je suis tombée pour toi. J'ai mis du temps, j'ai mis trois ans pour m'avouer à moi-même mes sentiments pour toi._

_Je pense que tu as matière à réfléchir, je te laisse dormir si ces nouvelles informations ne te perturbent pas trop. Je serais demain matin sur le nid-de-pie au levé du soleil. Dors bien Marco._

_Mone._

Le blond remarqua alors qu'il pleurait. Les larmes coulaient sur la lettre qu'il sera contre lui, laissant sa peine l'envahir. Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que Magalie, l'infirmière en chef le trouva là, couché en chien de fusil à même le sol, la lettre de Mone posée sur son cœur.

* * *

><p>Marco ne guérit jamais de cette blessure et de la perte de Mone. Même si ils n'étaient pas officiellement ensemble, tout le monde savaient qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'aute. La jeune femme n'avait que 19 ans quand elle mourut et depuis sept ans, il barrait les cases sur un calendrier, décompte des jours passés sans elle.<p>

Jamais il ne retrouva une femme comme Mone. Le phénix mit beaucoup de temps a accepté son départ et prit ensuite l'habitude de trainer les bars pour se retrouver chaque nuit avec une fille différente, les utilisant que ce à quoi elles servaient. Pour le sexe.

-Hey Marco !

Le blond tourna la tête, son air habituel et ses yeux à demi-fermés. Pourtant, il sourit en voyant sa tête brûlée approcher. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, Portgas D. Ace avait rejoint la famille. Il était le plus jeune Taishô de Shirohige et montrait fièrement son appartenance à cet équipage.

Sa joie de vivre soulageait le cœur toujours en peine de Marco et s'occuper de lui les premiers mois avait été rafraichissant.

-Qu'y-a-t-il, yoi ?

-Tu veux bien me laisser m'occuper de Stefan pendant la permission ? Fit le brun avec ses yeux de chiots.

Marco sourit. Il n'était pas dupe. Si Ace venait le lui demander c'était pour être sûr d'échapper à la corvée de s'occuper du navire une fois amarré. Il n'aimait pas rester inactif et adorait se promener en ville.

-A une condition, yoi.

-Laquelle ? Sourit de toute ses dents le plus jeune.

-Tu verras, yoi.

Marco regarda l'île s'approcher et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Shirohige avait absolument tenu à venir alors qu'habituellement c'était une division ou deux qui venait faire un séjour. Le fait que la flotte au complet se déplaçait ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Raffermir ses positions et renforcer les limites du territoire.

Le duo des deux premiers commandants descendit à terre, laissant les autres se débrouiller. D'instinct, Marco força Ace et Stefan à le suivre jusqu'à une taverne très bien connue des kaizokus. Il s'installa au comptoir, comme la dernière fois et caressa le bois qu'il avait marqué de ses serres avec un sourire nostalgique.

-On est où ici ? Chuchota Ace.

-Sumisamen. Une île du territoire, yoi. Il est vrai que tu n'es jamais venu en mission ici, yoi.

Deux verres glissèrent devant les frères et Marco releva le regard pour croiser celui d'un homme proche de la cinquante lui sourire. Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête et donna un coup de coude au brun pour qu'il fasse de même.

-Shirohige est et sera toujours le bienvenus chez nous. Vous n'avez pas changé Fushisho-Taïshô.

-Les années n'ont aucunes empreintes sur moi, yoi. Heureux de vous revoir. Comment vont les affaires, yoi ?

-Mon fils est enfin près à reprendre la taverne, sourit l'homme. Ç'aurait dû être à Mone mais …

-Je comprends, yoi. J'ignorais que vous aviez un fils.

L'homme eut un sourire triste et Marco se baffa mentalement. Il ne voulait pas causé de peine au barman mais comme par hasard, il mettait les pieds en plein dans le plat. Il tourna la tête pour voir Ace s'occuper de Stefan qui bavait devant les assiettes de nourriture qu'un jeune homme servait.

-Si tu n'avais pas passé ton temps à draguer ta femelle, tu l'aurais su, ricana Thatch en s'installant près d'eux. Un saké de plus s'il vous plait.

-Ma femme est morte en couche alors que Mone avait dix ans. Lors de votre venu il était chez des amis.

-Désolé, yoi.

Marco se leva et sortit de la taverne. Parler avec le tenancier ravivait d'anciens souvenirs. Il revoyait en boucle sa rencontre avec Mone, le soir où elle l'a abordée, lorsqu'il lui avait envoyé la première lettre, leur correspondance assidue pendant trois années et leurs retrouvailles.

Il remarqua alors qu'il était de nouveau sur la plage de leurs premier vrai rendez-vous. Il s'agit à même le sable, quelques larmes solitaires glissant sur ses joues en silence. Qui avait dit que Fushisho Marco était insensible ?

Marco ouvrit lentement les yeux en sentant quelque chose d'humide lui passer sur le visage. C'est Stefan qui accueillit son réveille avec un aboiement joyeux avant de se tourner vers le côté. Le blond essuya son visage recouvert de bave de chien et s'assit avant de comprendre qu'il était toujours sur la plage.

-C'est Stefan qui a voulut venir.

Le commandant se tourna pour voir Ace assit pas très loin, le regard perdu dans les vagues et caressant machinalement la tête du chien. Le brun ne disait rien et était sûrement venu voir si l'ainé allait bien.

-Je vais bien, yoi. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'endormais, yoi.

-D'après Thatch il n'y aurait pas que ça.

-J'emmerde Thatch, yoi.

Marco se leva pour se diriger vers le Mini-Moby mais il s'arrêta en se rendant compte que ni le chien ni son frère ne le suivait. En soupirant, il fit demi-tour et se laissa tomber à côté de Ace qui sourit comme un malade. Ok, il avait gagné cette manche mais l'ainé aurait le dernier mot.

-Mone est … était une jeune fille que j'ai rencontré ici il y a longtemps. On a eu une longue correspondance et elle a voyagé un temps avec nous sans porter la marque. Elle est morte en nous sauvant la vie à tous. C'est de Sumisamen qu'elle est originaire. Et oui, je l'aimais mais je n'ai jamais eu la possibilité de lui dire.

Il ne dit plus rien et regarda le sable, laissant ses doigts créer des arabesques éphémères. Il sentit la main de Ace sur son épaule et le regarda se lever, toujours avec son sourire aux lèvres.

-Thatch avait raison, lorsque tu parles d'elle tu en oublie tes 'yoi' !

Et il partit, sifflant Stefan de le suivre. Le chien fit une dernière léchouille au blond et suivit le plus jeune commandant. Marco resta encore longtemps sur la plage au point que Izou vint s'asseoir près de lui. Hormis Thatch, seul le geisha savait ce que ressentait le fuku-senshô.

-Ace s'était beaucoup inquiété hier soir. On lui en a vaguement parlé dans le but qu'il te laisse tranquille mais ça a eu l'effet inverse, gomen.

-De toute façon il aurait finit par savoir, yoi.

Les deux frères restèrent ainsi pendant encore plus de deux heures, parlant peu et profitant du silence et du calme. Le cœur de Marco commençait à cicatriser doucement de cette perte et il est vrai que revenir sur cette île pourrait l'aider encore plus.

-C'est moi qui ai soufflé l'idée à Oyaji, avoua l'okama.

-Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée au final, yoi.

Izou se leva et tendit la main à son frère. Le blond s'en saisit et ils retournèrent au port ensemble, le cœur plus légé pour l'un et soulagé pour l'autre. Une partit de l'histoire était enfin finie et Marco décidait de tourner la page sans pour autant s'interdire de relire les anciens chapitres.

* * *

><p>La Guerre au Sommet, terminée depuis près de deux ans, avait vu partir l'équipage de Shirohige dans l'oublis avec la mort du grand Yonkou pour sauver la vie de Hiken no Ace. Pourtant, Marco reprit le titre de Senshô, et accessoirement Yonkou, comme l'avait voulut Shirohige et envoyait régulièrement un commandant prendre des nouvelles de Ace qui était en convalescence chez Akagami.<p>

-Marco.

-Qui a-t-il Thatch, yoi ?

-Je … On a trouvé un truc bizarre. Faut que tu vienne voir.

Dans un soupir, le blond délaissa sa carte pour rejoindre l'équipage présent. Le vaisseau mère revenait de l'île Gyojin et avait fait un détour par Punk Hazard à cause d'un apprenti navigateur qui avait suivit le mauvais log. Pourtant, sans même le savoir, ce jeunot allait recevoir les remerciements du Yonkou.

Le blond rejoignit ses frères pour voir l'île de glace et de lave. Et au beau milieu de l'étendue glacée, un bâtiment à demi recouvert de blanc. Et habité si il en jugeait par son haki. De la grosse et petite pointure. Et aussi, une sensation connue ...

-Mone, souffla Marco.

Le blond sauta à terre et s'élança dans la neige jusqu'au bâtiment à moitié recouvert de glace. Pourtant, il se heurta à une porte close. Il tambourina en sentant la présence de la femme de l'autre côté.

Ce fut un homme qui lui répondit pourtant. Bien plus jeune que lui et tenant un autre titre. Il le reconnaissait entre mille pour avoir lancé quelques investigations sur lui.

-Trafalgar Law, yoi. Que fais un Shichibukai ici ?

-Je peux te retourner la question Fushisho-ya.

-Je veux voir Mone, yoi.

Son ton était sans appel et Law fut contraint de le laisser passer en voyant deux commandants rejoindre leurs senshô. Accompagné de Thatch et Izou, le senshô des Shirohige Kaizoku entra dans le bâtiment. Il se moquait réellement des aspirations du rooki et de ce qu'il se passait réellement autour de lui. Il voulait juste voir Mone et était guidé par sa voix. Et puis après tout, Punk Hazard ne faisait pas partit de son territoire alors ses habitants n'étaient rien pour lui, tout du moins, pour le moment.

-Marco ?

Le blond se retourna pour voir une jeune femme lui faire face. Des cheveux verts et longs, des yeux violets. Personne d'autre n'avait ce physique par toutes les mers. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, respirant son odeur qui lui avait tant manquée. Il se croyait dans un rêve.

-Mone … Tu m'as manqué, yoi.

-Marco, tu ne devrais pas être ici, chuchota-t-elle. Tu dois partir !

-Pas sans toi, yoi !

Une main sur son épaule et il vit le regard sérieux de Izou et Thatch avait sortit ses épées. Son haki étendu au maximum, Marco grimaça en sentant une personne qui allait sans doute morfler dans peu de temps.

-Caesar Clown, souffla Izou. Tu sais ce que cela veux dire.

-Joker, yoi. Viens Mone, je dois t'emmener loin d'ici !

-Non ! Je travaille pour Joker et je … Pardonne-moi Marco mais je ne peux venir avec toi je …

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et s'enfuit dans le dédale de couloir. Le phénix allait la suivre mais Thatch l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena à la sortie. Ils croisèrent Law qui avait son visage fermé mais il ne les empêcha pas de partir.

Une fois dehors, le trio retourna au Moby Dick sur le dos de Marco et le navire fut conduit loin de l'île sans même en consulter le capitaine qui s'enferma dans sa cabine, refusant d'en sortir.

-Que faisons nous maintenant ? Demanda Vista.

-C'est dans ces moments là que j'aimerais que Jozu ou Ace soient avec nous, soupira Thatch. Je vais lui parler. Laisser le Moby à proximité de l'île on ne sait jamais.

Le cuisinier inspira une nouvelle fois et entra dans les méandres du navire. Il cherchait dans sa tête quels mots il pourrait utiliser pour calmer son ami et frère. En arrivant dans la cabine du senshô, le brun put voir la porte entrouverte et la poussa doucement avant de se figer.

En quelques minutes, la chambre avait été saccagée, les meubles renversés, la paperasse éparpillée au sol et aucune trace du Phénix.

-Marco ?

Un bruit de verre brisé attira le commandant vers la salle de bain. Le blond était là, le miroir brisé et les mains en sang. Aucun doute, il avait mit un anneau de kairioseki pour être dans cet état. Chose qui ne lui était arrivé que quelques rares fois dans sa vie. Le jour où ils étaient enfant tout les deux à Shabaody et que l'ananas avait cru le plus jeune mort, lorsque que Mone s'est sacrifiée pour l'équipage et que la nouvelle de l'exécution de Ace était tombé.

-Appel toute nos flottes et nos alliés, yoi. D'ici peu, Dressrosa tombera.

Le ton calme était sans appel. Thatch reconnaissait là le ton de senshô qu'employait pour la troisième fois Marco et très rarement Shirohige. Il savait que le premier à désobéir risquait un terrible sort. On énervait pas un Phénix pour rien.

Le cuisiner s'inclina et sortit rapidement, réunissant d'un sifflement tout les commandants dans la salle des communications.

« Que nous vaut le plaisir de parler au Navire-Mère ? »

-Une situation grave, soupira Thatch. Réunissez vos flottes à portés de voix, Marco va donner des ordres.

« Quelle est la gravité pour que les alliés soient même convoqués ? » fit Whitey Bay.

« Thatch ? Dois-je prévenir Ace ? »

-Hai Jozu. Et Shanks aussi. Il est en droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Il ne répondit rien et ils amenèrent les den den sur le pont, Marco étant debout face à tout l'équipage réunit. Thatch nota qu'il avait enlevé le sang de ses mains mais n'avait pas changé son expression. Le cuisinier hocha la tête, tout le monde l'écoutait.

-Mes frères, yoi. Une nouvelle fois notre flotte entière sera réunit, non seulement l'équipage des Shirohiges kaizokus mais aussi les alliés. Nous irons tous à Hand Island au plus tôt et ensemble nous prendrons la route des combats, yoi.

Il regarda de ses yeux perçants chacun des hommes devant lui. Il vit le sourire confiant de ses frères commandants et le hochement de tête des den den.

-Il y a bien des années, Mone a sacrifié sa vie pour nous permettre de survivre au gouvernement qui nous traquait. Aujourd'hui, elle est entre les mains d'un homme nommé Joker. Et c'est lui que nous allons à présent traquer.

L'étonnement se lisait sur beaucoup de visage car ils connaissaient le réel nom de Joker. Les projets terrible de cet homme avaient été par un moment une mission pour certaines flottes avant l'annonce de la Guerre au Sommet.

-Nous ferons tomber Dressrosa, yoi. Je réclame la tête de Dofflamingo, yoi !

Pourtant, même s'ils s'attaquaint à un Schichibukai, chaque homme de l'équipage fut enjoué et les cris de guerre et de victoire résonnaient sur le pont. Un à un, les alliés assurèrent leurs présence dans les plus brefs délais alors que les commandants en mission faisaient déjà demi-tour pour rejoindre le Moby Dick.

« Tu réclame beaucoup Marco. »

-Cela ne te regarde pas vraiment Shanks, yoi. Juste, il est bien que tu sois au courant, yoi.

« Ce que tu fais est risqué, tu sais très bien que Dofflamingo est relié à Caesar Clown et à Kaido. Sans parler de Big Mom, son navire fais voile vers Dressrosa » s'inquiéta le rouquin.

-Mone est prisonnière d'un chantage, yoi. Je la sortirais de là alors ne t'en mêle pas.

« Marco ! Je fais mes bagages, dis à ma flotte que j'arrive ! » fit Ace tout content d'avoir une occasion de repartir enfin en mer après deux ans cloué au sol.

-Non Ace, yoi. Tu n'as toujours pas récupéré ton niveau et tu feras le lien avec ce manchot de yonkou, yoi.

Et le den den fut raccroché au moment même où le brun l'insultait. Il prit directement le contrôle à la barre, donnant ses ordres. Quoiqu'il se passe, il retrouverait Mone et il l'emmenerait avec eux, loin de tout.

* * *

><p>La crise qui eût lieu à Punk Hazard après le passage de Mugiwara fut impressionnante. Marco avait envoyé Curiel et Namur sur place et les trois quarts des alliés dans cette direction afin de soutenir le petit frère de Ace et sa fuite si besoin. Lui-même prenant la direction de Dressrosa avec le reste des autres flottes afin de récupérer Ace.<p>

En effet, ce dernier était passé outre les ordres et avait prit la direction de Dressrosa dans le but de rejoindre son petit frère. Marco n'avait eût d'autres choix que de l'y rejoindre pour le ramener, je cite, '_par la peau de son petit cul de saloperie de gakki venant de South Blue et de l'envoyer à coup de haki bien placé au bureau de Garp dans du papier cadeau, yoi_'. Et également son faux-fruit qui était le trophé du colysé.

-Une perte de temps, yoi, souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas laisser Ace faire pour qu'il repère les lieux ? Fit innocement Izou. Peut-être qu'il serait plus avantageux pour nous d'attendre que le tournoi commence afin d'en finir avec notre flamant rose national et liberer ta chère et tendre.

-Mone ne peut pas attendre, yoi. Qui sait ce qu'elle vit pendant que l'on attends le tournoi ?

Un groupe de commandant arriva en courant et donnèrent un den den au senshô qui souleva un sourcil étonné. Il allait ouvrir la bouche qu'il reconnu le souffle rapide à l'autre bout du combiné.

« Marco ? Fais demi-tour, maintenant. »

-Ace, yoi ? Qu'est-ce qu-

« Punk Hazard est tombé sous mon frère, je lui ai brièvement parlé grâce à … Enfin bref ! Retourne là-bas, maintenant ! »

Et Ace coupa la communication. Il paraissait sérieux, sûr de lui, nerveux aussi. A qui avit-il bien pu parler ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté, Mone était peut-être blessée et sûrement seul sans personne pour la croire tant que les deux flottes n'étaient pas arrivées, de l'autre il y avait un unique commandant seul et capable de se foutre le monde entier à ses trousses pour une simple assiette de bouffe.

-Fais-lui confiance, fit Vista. Seul, il ne risque rien d'autre que de faire du 'tourisme'.

-Changez de cap, yoi, murmura le blond convaincu. Et plus vite que ça ! Ajouta-t-il plus fort.

Un concert de brouhaha lui répondit et il s'installa à la proue. Le temps jouait contre lui et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il espérait juste ne pas faire la pire des conneries en écoutant le plus jeune commandant sous ses ordres.

Le Moby Dick mit peu de jours avant de croiser la route des deux flottes qu'il avait envoyé en renfort à Luffy. Aussitôt, Marco fut interrompu dans son travail sur la paperasse, n'ayant pas grand chose d'autre pour s'occuper l'esprit et ne plus penser à tout ce qui se jouait.

-Marco ! On a trouvé quelqu'un qui semble te connaître.

-Elle est à l'infirmerie compléta Izou.

Le blond bondit aussitôt en voyant les sourires heureux de ses frères. Il traversa les deux ponts et rejoignit l'autre navire. Il croisa Magalie qui entrait au même moment dans l'infirmerie pour voir sa nouvelle patiente.

Il allait faire de même qu'il fut arrêté par Thatch déjà présent et Curiel qui faisait le guet en attendant son senshô.

-Elle est tombée du ciel, comme la dernière fois, chuchota Thatch. Heureusement, cette fois c'était sur notre bateau du coup Joz l'a rattrapé in extremis.

-Arigato, yoi.

Marco entra doucement dans la baie médicale et regarda tout les lits devant ses yeux avant de s'arrêter sur celui tant convoité. Il s'approcha dans un silence avant que l'occupante du lit ne lève des yeux fatigués sur lui.

-Mone …

-Marco … Je suis désolée pour ce long silence. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais revenir te voir, je ne savais pas comment tu allais m'accueillir.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, yoi. Et je suis tombé pour toi. Ne me quitte plus jamais, yoi.

La verte soupira et ferma les yeux alors que Marco la serrait contre lui. Doucement, il l'a prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Dans un bruissement de pas, l'infirmerie fut vide hormis Magalie qui s'approcha de sa patiente avec de quoi la soigner.

-Law m'a épargné comme il le pouvait mais le fuku-senshô de Mugiwara …

Elle grimaça alors que la douleur revenait par à-coups dans son corps. Marco caressait ses cheveux avec un doux sourire, lui intimant de se reposer. Magalie finit rapidement les soins et laissa le couple tranquille, estimant qu'ils avaient besoin de se parler en tête à tête.

-Joker m'a repêché. Il m'a soigné et je lui devais la vie.

-Tu es en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte, yoi.

-Je voulais revenir vers toi mais … Il a trouvé des arguments pour me faire rester et j'ai changé mes plans. Sache qu'il ne s'est pas passé une journée sans que je pense à toi, à nous deux.

Marco l'embrassa tendrement et lui caressa la joue. Aujourd'hui, il était de nouveau complet. Il avait retrouvé sa moitié et se sentait plus heureux et plus libre que jamais.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui nous allons nous construire un nous deux, yoi. Tu n'as plus le droit de partir est-ce clair, yoi ?

-Hai senshô !

Et la verte fondit sur les lèvres de son beau capitaine, profitant de ce moment d'intimité. Après tout, Marco avait bien fait comprendre à tout le monde qu'il ne voulait personne dans la baie médicale tant qu'il s'y trouvait et ne donnait pas d'ordres contraires.

-Aishiteru Mone, yoi.

* * *

><p>Marco souriait sur la proue du Newgate. Finalement, malgré la guerre de Marinford et la perte de son père, il avait retrouvé quelque chose qui le retenait sur les mers. Il sourit encore plus en sentant Mone passer ses bras autours de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Du haut de ses vingt-huit ans, la jeune femme resplendissait de beauté et de joie.<p>

-Tu pense encore à Shirohige ?

-Hai. Il nous manque, yoi. C'est lui qui nous a prit Thatch et moi sur son navire. On était des gosses et on lui doit tout.

Le blond se pencha pour embrasser tendrement son amante. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit à son étreinte qui commença un peu à chauffer.

-Tu comptes le leur dire quand ? Murmura-t-elle en brisant le baiser.

-Justement, je l'ai fait au petit déjeuné, soupira-t-il.

Ils relevèrent tout deux la tête en voyant le cuisinier et Ace s'approcher avec des sourires de malades. Le genre de sourire qui dit qu'ils ont fait ou vont faire une connerie aussi grosse, voir plus, que tout l'équipage réunit.

-J'ai une petite question Mone-chan, ricana Thatch.

-Thatch, grogna Marco à peine plus loin.

-Est-ce que tu ponds des œufs ? Sourit bêtement le cuisinier.

-Cours, yoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Je sais que le texte parait un peu bizarre dans l'ensemble, même pour moi car c'est dur d'écrire toute une histoire qui se déroule sur beaucoup de chose et de le résumer en un texte mais je sais pas, j'avais envie de raconter leur rencontre, leurs premiers pas ensemble, leur différentes voies mais aussi un futur heureux pour eux deux.<strong>

**Alors du coup, qu'en pensez-vous chers lecteurs ?**


End file.
